


Good bye Boss

by RedxBluechildren



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Death, References to Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:50:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedxBluechildren/pseuds/RedxBluechildren
Summary: For the last five resets the kid has killed only Sans brother he was done and tries to talk to the kid ending in a fight.. Sans wonders if he’ll make it he just hated to see his brother die over and over again and he couldn’t do shit about it until today that is.





	Good bye Boss

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I've been posting story's every Tuesday for the past five weeks counting this one but I have a lot of things going on so I won't be posting next Tuesday if I haven't finished a story I also need some ideas for Story's if anyone would like to send me some. Also sorry for how short this one was.

UF Sans:  **blah**

UF Papyrus:  **BLAH**

UF Alphys:  **Blah**

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

****

****

 

Sans shot up in his bed his eye was bright red he was panting a little the skeleton wipes the sweat from his skull. Another reset dream this one the kid just killed Papyrus and did the reset this was getting ridiculous.

 

He heard a banging coming from his door knowing it was most likely Papyrus. “ **SANS GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED WE HAVE WORK TO DO!!”** The older monster sighs he got out of his bed. “ **okay boss i’ll be right out…”** he yelled back he could hear his brother stomping down stairs muttering about how lazy he was it wasn’t new.

 

Sans walked over to his wall he moved a sheet he put up he picked up a marker crossed a line thru making it a five. “ **ninety five resets...”** This was hell he put his head on the wall and closed his sockets this had to stop the last five of these resets the kid just killed papyrus no other monster. I

 

t was weird since the kid either didn’t kill anyone or killed everyone it was annoying and he hated the fact that it was only Papyrus. He open his eyes and looked at the wall it would be different today he refused to watch Papyrus die again. 

 

Sans put on new clothes except his jacket he always wears and walked down stairs he looked at Papyrus he could feel his anxiety kicking in but he shook his head. The taller skeleton looked at him and crossed his arms.

 

“ **OKAY LAZY BONES TODAY YOU’LL BE AT YOUR STATION AND NOT FALL ASLEEP IS THAT CLEAR?!”** Sans puts on a fake smirk and waved his hand at his brother as he took a bottle of mustard. “ **yeah boss i hear yah no sleeping.”**

 

He wasn’t sure he could sleep he needed to make sure that this time he’ll need to either convince the kid not to kill or kill them. That’s when Sans got an idea he took a gulp of the mustard and looked at Papyrus. If his brother didn’t know that a human was coming he’d be safer he needed him to go far from where the kid normally would fight him which would be Alphys place he’ll get into trouble later but his brother would be safe.

 

“ **hey pa.. boss i just remembered that undyne told me that she needs you to pick up something from Alphys.”** Papyrus looked at him confused and annoyed the younger monster crossed his arms. 

 

 

“ **WHY DID SHE TELL YOU TO TELL ME? AND WHY ISN’T SHE DOING IT?”** Sans shrugged and took another drink his brother glared and sighs. “ **UGH THIS WILL TAKE ME FOREVER TO GET TO HER LAB… YOU BETTER NOT BE LYING BECAUSE YOU WILL BE PUNISHED.”**

 

Papyrus growled at him and left the house to get to Alphys lab Sans sighs.  “ **you’ll thank me later paps….”** He mutters and put his bottle down he’d go greet the kid like normal he notice that he had L.O.V.E from killing Toriel. She was a good friend to Sans normally he’d be a little angry but he had a mission.

 

Sans helped them get to Snowden he was now waiting for the kid where they and Papyrus would fight. He could see that the kid had a somewhat surprised look. “ **heh i guess you are surprised i don’t know which kid you are but this is over.”**

 

Sans eye was glowing as he looked at him. “ **either you decided that you won’t hurt anyone any more and won’t kill Papyrus then you can pass me..”**  He could see the kid smirking he sighs and glares. 

 

“ **but i guess we both know that won’t happen and i’m sick of watching my bro die… so i’ll just end you.”** Sans started the fight by turning the kid blue and throwing them around he dodged the kids it wasn’t so hard the first few fights but Sans was getting tired. 

 

He forgot that the kid could just respond and would just come back and he was waiting for him. The monster was panting a little and chuckled a little he wonder if he could continue this any longer. “ **wonder how much longer this is going to be?”** He said to himself after killing the kid again.

 

This was the eighth time the kid respond  he could tell they were getting annoyed but Sans knew that he can’t keep dodging for ever. He felt himself get hit he looked down at the big gash on his chest he chuckled. “ **hehe.. guess you got me… welp.. i’m heading to grillby’s..”**

 

Sans turned and started to walk his vision was getting blurry he coughs a little he failed his brother and the others. “ **hey boss.. do you want anything….  goodbye paps..”** Sans last words as he looked at the imaginary Papyrus as he turned to dust in the snow and the kid was walking off to go to the waterfall.

 

At the Lab two monsters were watching with somewhat disbelief the lizard looked at Papyrus who was looking at the screen at what use to be his brother. Alphys was confused when Papyrus came and told him Undyne sent him and they watched as Sans fought a human the Skeleton turned and started to walk away. “ **Where do you think you are going Papyrus?”** She asked him the Skeleton stopped he looked at her. “ **THE HUMAN IS HERE I MUST TELL UNDYNE..”**

 

He mutters as he left the room she looked at the screen at San’s jacket that he normally wears she would have to get Mettaton ready for battle she wonders how Papyrus will get back at the human she chuckles.  **“This will be interesting…”**

 

 

To be continue maybe… 


End file.
